


We Have Suffered Enough

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguments, Bickering, F/F, Happy Ending, Post S2, canon AU, clarke still leaves after mt weather, idk there's sass and jabs and fighting but they love each other so, only octavia follows after her, slowish burn, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knew she was going to leave after everything that happened at Mount Weather, she just didn’t know someone would follow her—and she didn’t expect it to be the woman she believed hated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Suffered Enough

**Author's Note:**

> initially prompted by simone: "Clarke leaving the Camp after everything that happened at Mount Weather, Octavia goes after her, and they fall in love, or maybe they already like each other." but of course i tweaked it. 
> 
> hope you like it!
> 
> PS: in the fic lincoln is dead and lexa still betrayed clarke

She followed after her the minute she saw her leave. No one else was paying attention; they were all wrapped up in making sure that the survivors were okay and getting them medical attention. Her brother lingered in the entrance of the camp for several minutes, then went to go check on Raven, and that’s when she made her exit. No one noticed, and if they had they didn’t say anything.

She left Camp Jaha with nothing more than a machete on her back, following after the woman she hated to love and loved to hate.

Octavia thought she was being sneaky, and for about an hour she was, lurking behind trees and tall bushes as she followed behind Clarke. But then she stepped on a twig, _a stupid fucking twig,_ and it snapped in half and Clarke whipped around with her gun drawn, eyes ablaze, mouth pinched. Her finger didn’t even tremble on the trigger as it once had before.

Octavia would never admit how sad that made her.

The brunette came out from behind the tree, arms at her sides, eyes slightly narrowed. “You gonna shoot me, too?” Okay, so maybe taking the abrasive, jabbing route wasn’t such a good idea, considering what Clarke had just been through. But Octavia had been through hell, too, and the words just poured out before she could stop them.

Clarke sighed, rolled her eyes, tucked the gun back in the waistband of her jeans. “What the hell are you doing here?” She asked blandly, though her facial expression was a little surprised.

The younger girl shrugged, made her way up to Clarke. “I’m coming with you.” She stated.

The blonde’s bright blue eyes grew wide and she shook her head. “Octavia, no.”

Octavia narrowed her eyes into slits. “You don’t tell me what to do, Clarke, and I’m not leaving you alone. Being in solitude right now…is not what you need. You may think you do, but you don’t. Not having human interaction is the worst thing for you.”

The pale woman was silent for a few moments, rolling Octavia’s words around in her mind. She knew she was right, but she wasn’t going to admit to that, at least not right now. “Fine.” Was all she said before huffing and turning away from the girl.

But Octavia went on, “Plus, I know how to fight without a gun.” She added aloofly.  “Do you?” She questioned with a smirk.

Clarke ignored her and started walking farther into the woods. “I already said fine, Octavia, don’t push your luck.”

With a cheeky, triumphant grin, Octavia followed after Clarke.

 

* * *

 

 

They sat around a fire that night, cooking the fish they’d caught earlier that evening. They hadn’t said much to one another since the confrontation that morning. They worked together silently, knowing what to do without the other having to say. All the while, Clarke’s mind was nagging her why Octavia, of all people, had followed after her when she left. Ever since what happened back in TonDC she was sure the brunette hated her. When she voiced this after all the fish was gone, Octavia stayed silent and kept her eyes trained on the burning embers rolling around in the fire.

Clarke figured she wasn’t going to get an answer out of her, so she took her jacket off and used it as a pillow on the cold ground. Just as she was about to fall asleep, though, the woman finally spoke, “I could never hate you, Clarke. Be pissed at you, sure, but hate you? No way.” She mumbled lowly, her voice rough and hoarse, all the yelling and battle crying finally taking its toll on her throat.

The blonde woman stayed silent, though in the glow of the fire against her face, Octavia could see her smile. She smiled, too.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why did you really leave?” Octavia asked four days later as they were setting up camp for the night. They hadn’t talked about it since their little “adventure” began, but it was eating away at the girl and she couldn’t hold the question in any longer.

Clarke looked up at her, dark blue eyes matching light blue eyes. She exhaled deeply, muttered, “I can’t look at them every day and be reminded of what I did to free them.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, her head down, her movements slow.

The tanned girl stared at her, watching her, calculating what she should say. Finally, she opened her mouth and stated, “We all have blood on our hands, Clarke, just because you have more doesn’t make you special.” She should have stopped there, but Octavia was never one to hold her tongue. “And it certainly doesn’t mean you get to run and hide from your problems.” She wasn’t the best at giving motivational speeches; she was better at stating everything bluntly, even if it did hit a nerve or hurt someone’s feelings. She knew Clarke was hurting, but Octavia was hurting, too, and the words just came out with more venom that she’s intended.

Clarke snapped her head up at her, clenched and unclenched her jaw several times before she said tightly, “You can leave.”

Octavia shook her head. “I’ll stay.”

 

* * *

 

They were huddled together in a small cave, hiding from the rain. Clarke was pressed up against Octavia’s back, arms around her waist because there was nowhere else to put them. Octavia didn’t complain; it was warm.

“Why did you come with me, really?” Clarke asked just as the other girl was nearly asleep.

Octavia sighed, kept her eyes closed. “You didn’t need to be alone.”

“That’s it?” The blonde asked in amusement.

She shrugged slightly, eyes now open and staring out into the wet world. “I didn’t want you to be alone. I didn’t want anything to happen to you.” She confessed softly, her stomach clenching and her heart flipping. It wasn’t news to Octavia herself that she harbored feelings for the other girl. But they were both reeling from broken hearts and lost love, so admitting to them now would only hurt them both further. They were not in a state to move on just yet.

Clarke was silent for a few seconds, and Octavia assumed she’d fallen asleep, before she stated, “I deserve it.”

Octavia turned to her then, difficult because of their position, but she managed. Now they were staring at each other, noses just inches apart, arms around each other, chests touching. “You do not.” Octavia stated plainly. Clarke opened her mouth to object but Octavia shook her head to shut her up so that she could continue. “You think you’re this monster, Clarke, but you’re not. You’re a good person who has had to do horrible things in order to survive. We all have. You don’t carry the burden of Mount Weather alone.” The pale woman’s eyes glistened and Octavia’s nose started to burn with the threat of oncoming tears.

“Octavia…” Clarke’s voice shook and broke, but she never looked away from the brunette.

“You have suffered enough.” Octavia squeezed Clarke’s side and then turned back around before she did something in the heat of the moment that she would surely regret in the morning.

They fell asleep to the sound of the storm in the sky and the chaos in their hearts.

 

* * *

 

Octavia didn’t ask her about returning to Camp Jaha and Clarke didn’t mention it. After the few words that were exchanged about it, they didn’t talk about what happened at Mount Weather. Octavia didn’t ask her about what happened with Lexa and Clarke didn’t ask her about what happened with Lincoln. They were alone but not alone. They were alone together, and somehow that diminished their loneliness.

The days got longer, the nights got colder, and somewhere along the way Octavia found herself in Clarke’s arms at night. They didn’t speak, just held each other. Their body language said all that words did not: _You are not alone._

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry about Lincoln.” Clarke had whispered one night as she sat beside the girl.

“I’m sorry about Lexa.” Octavia whispered back.

They locked eyes, inched closer to each other, and their fingers locked together in a promise that they would never leave one another.

 

* * *

 

“We have suffered enough.” Clarke said one night as they held each other in a loose embrace, lips swollen from long kisses and eyes glowing with a happiness neither of them had felt in a long time.

“We have.” Octavia agreed with an easy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write enough clarktavia...if you guys have prompts for them, send me them and i'll see what i can do!
> 
>  
> 
> **either send them on my tumblr[kaitlnsnow](http://izabellelightwood.co.vu/mailbox) or leave them as a comment on here--i would prefer you send them to me via tumblr but if you don't have a tumblr leaving them as comments is fine!**


End file.
